Nut (goddess)
In the Ennead of Egyptian mythology, Nut (alternatively spelled Nuit, Newet, and Neuth) was the goddess of the sky.Mythology, An Illustrated Encyclopedia of the Principal Myths and Religions of the World, by Richard Cavendish ISBN 1-84056-070-3, 1998 Goddess of the sky and all of its inhabitants]] Her name is translated to mean 'sky' Wörterbuch der Ägyptischen Sprache, edited by Adolf Erman and Hermann Grapow, p 214, 1957 and she is considered one of the oldest deities among the Egyptian pantheon,The Oxford Encyclopedia of Ancient Egypt, by Leonard H. Lesko, 2001 with her origins being found on the creation story of Heliopolis. She was originally the goddess of the nighttime sky, but eventually became referred to as simply the sky goddess. Her headdress was the hieroglyphic of part of her name, a pot, which may also symbolize the uterus. Mostly depicted in human form, Nut was also sometimes depicted in the form of a cow whose great body formed the sky and heavens, a sycamore tree, or as a giant sow, suckling many piglets (representing the stars). ]] Origins A sacred symbol of Nut was the ladder, used by Osiris to enter her heavenly skies. This ladder-symbol was called maqet and was placed in tombs to protect the deceased, and to invoke the aid of the deity of the dead. Nut is considered an enigma in the world of mythology because she is direct contrast to most other mythologies, which usually evolve into a sky father associated with an earth mother or Mother Nature.Women of Ancient Egypt and the Sky Goddess Nut, by Susan Tower Hollis The Journal of American Folklore © 1987 American Folklore Society. She appears in the creation myth of Heliopolis which involves several goddesses who play important roles: Tefnut (Tefenet) is a personification of moisture, who mated with Shu (Air) and then gave birth to Sky as the goddess Nut, who mated with her brother Earth, as Geb. From the union of Geb and Nut came, among others, the most popular of Egyptian goddesses, Isis, the mother of Horus, whose story is central to that of her brother-husband, the resurrection god Osiris. Osiris is killed by his brother Set and scattered over the Earth in 14 pieces which Isis gathers up and puts back together. Osiris then climbs a ladder into his mother Nut for safety and eventually becomes king of the dead. A huge cult developed about Osiris that lasted well into Roman times. Isis was her husband's queen in the underworld and the theological basis for the role of the queen on earth. It can be said that she was a version of the great goddess Hathor. Like Hathor she not only had death and rebirth associations, but was the protector of children and the goddess of childbirth."Egyptian goddesses" The Oxford Companion to World mythology. David Leeming. Oxford University Press, 2004. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. Southeast Missouri State University. 7 May 2009 Some of the titles of Nut were: - Coverer of the Sky: Nut was said to be covered in stars touching the different points of her body. - She Who Protects: Among her jobs was to envelop and protect Ra, the sun god.The Oxford Encyclopedia of Ancient Egypt, by Leonard H. Lesko, 2001. - Mistress of All or "She who Bore the Gods": Originally, Nut was said to be laying on top of Geb (Earth) and continually having intercourse. During this time she birthed four children: Osiris, Isis, Set, and NephthysClark, R. T. Rundle. Myth and Symbol in Ancient Egypt. London: Thames and Hudson, 1959. A fifth child named Arueris is mentioned by Plutarch.The Moralia - Isis & Osiris, 355 F, Uchicago.edu He was the Egyptian counterpart to the Greek god Apollo, who was made syncretic with Horus in the Hellenistic era as 'Horus the Elder'.Encyclopaedia Britannica, Google Books The Ptolemaic temple of Edfu is dedicated to Horus the Elder and there he is called the son of Nut and Geb, brother of Osiris, and eldest son of Geb.Emma Swan Hall, Harpocrates and Other Child Deities in Ancient Egyptian Sculpture, Journal of the American Research Center in Egypt Vol. 14, (1977), pp. 55-58, retrieved from JSTOR.org - She Who Holds a Thousand Souls: Because of her role in the re-birthing of Ra every morning and in her son Osiris's resurrection, Nut became a key god in many of the myths about the after-life. Role Nut was the goddess of the sky and all heavenly bodies, a symbol of protecting the dead when they enter the after life. According to the Egyptians, during the day, the heavenly bodies—such as the sun and moon—would make their way across her body. Then, at dusk, they would be swallowed, pass through her belly during the night, and be reborn at dawn.Hart, George Routledge dictionary of Egyptian gods and goddesses Routledge; 2 edition (15 March 2005) ISBN 978-0415344951 p.111 Books.google.co.uk Nut is also the barrier separating the forces of chaos from the ordered cosmos in the world. She was pictured as a woman arched on her toes and fingertips over the earth; her body portrayed as a star-filled sky. Nut’s fingers and toes were believed to touch the four cardinal points or directions of north, south, east, and west. Because of her role in saving Osiris, Nut was seen as a friend and protector of the dead, who appealed to her as a child appeals to its mother: “O my Mother Nut, stretch Yourself over me, that I may be placed among the imperishable stars which are in You, and that I may not die.” Nut was thought to draw the dead into her star-filled sky, and refresh them with food and wine: “I am Nut, and I have come so that I may enfold and protect you from all things evil.” She was often painted on the inside lid of the sarcophagus, protecting the deceased. The vault of tombs often were painted dark blue with many stars as a representation of Nut. The Book of the Dead says, “Hail, thou Sycamore Tree of the Goddess Nut! Give me of the water and of the air which is in thee. I embrace that throne which is in Unu, and I keep guard over the Egg of Nekek-ur. It flourisheth, and I flourish; it liveth, and I live; it snuffeth the air, and I snuff the air, I the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, in peace.”"Papyrus of Ani: Egyptian Book of the Dead", Sir Wallis Budge, NuVision Publications, page 57, 2007, ISBN 1595479147 References *Collier, Mark and Manley, Bill. How to Read Egyptian Hieroglyphs: Revised Edition. Berkeley: University of California Press, 1998. *"Egyptian goddesses" The Oxford Companion to World mythology. David Leeming. Oxford University Press, 2004. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. Southeast Missouri State University. 7 May 2009. *"Papyrus of Ani: Egyptian Book of the Dead", Sir Wallis Budge, NuVision Publications, page 57, 2007. *The Oxford Encyclopedia of Ancient Egypt, by Leonard H. Lesko, 2001. *Women of Ancient Egypt and the Sky Goddess Nut, by Susan Tower Hollis The Journal of American Folklore, 1987. *pages.131-144,165,168(..sky-goddess...),174,194-196,243 of by Harco Willems(Leiden) copyrighted (1988) All Rights Reserved retrieved 21/09/2011 Category:Egyptian goddesses Category:Sky and weather goddesses Category:Life-death-rebirth goddesses als:Nut az:Nut bn:নুট bo:ནུའུ་ཐི། bs:Nut br:Nout bg:Нут ca:Llista de personatges de la mitologia egípcia#N cs:Nút da:Nut de:Nut (Ägyptische Mythologie) et:Nut el:Νουτ es:Nut eu:Nut fa:نوت fr:Nout ko:누트 (신화) hi:नुत hr:Nut it:Nut (mitologia) he:נוט lt:Nut hu:Nut mk:Нут arz:نوت nl:Noet ja:ヌト no:Nut oc:Not pl:Nut pt:Nut ro:Nut ru:Нут (мифология) simple:Nut (goddess) sk:Nut (bohyňa) sl:Nut sr:Nut (egipatska mitologija) sh:Nut fi:Nut sv:Nut th:นัต (เทพี) tr:Nuit uk:Нут zh:努特 (埃及神祇)